The present invention relates to a heat radiation system for electronic devices.
It has been known that a container for housing electronic circuit devices and/or elements is used to support these devices and elements therein as well as to seal the devices and elements housed therein from outside electric and magnetic fields, and is usually formed from a metal plate by press-shaping it. When heat generating devices such as power amplifiers are to be housed in such a container, it is necessary to discharge the heat generated therein. In order to perform the heat discharge from the power elements through the container to the atmosphere, it has been usual to previously prepare heat radiator blocks, each formed with a number of fins, and mount them on the container walls in such a way that these blocks are thermally communicated with the heat generating elements. In this case, however, the total surface area of the fins of the blocks must be large enough to obtain a desired heat radiation capability, causing the volume and weight of the heat radiator itself to be increased. When a sufficient surface area is provided, the fins become large necessarily causing an increase in the thermal resistance. Due to the latter, the heat radiation capability of the radiator does not increase proportionally to an increase of the size thereof and tends to be saturated. Therefore, in a case where a large amount of heat is to be discharged, there is required a very large radiator.
Another example of the conventional heat radiator is of the thermo-siphon type in which a volatile liquid is used as a heat exchange medium. The thermo-siphon type heat radiator also requires a number of fins to discharge the heat absorbed by the medium into the atmosphere.
In either of the conventional heat radiators, the space factor thereof in the container is very high causing the container to be balky and expensive.